warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glyph
Glyphs are pin-table style icons that can be placed on surfaces during missions to display a pre-selected image. Hover over a Glyph to see its name. Default Glyphs These Glyphs are unlocked by default: Although these Glyphs are not unlocked by default, they share the same design and can be purchased for each. Normal Glyphs These Glyphs depict Warframes and their Alternate Helmets with a light/dark background. They can be purchased for each. Purchasing one version will not unlock the other. |-| Light = |-| Dark = Premium Glyphs Premium Glyphs are special glyphs that depict various enemies, characters, symbols, and stylized Warframes. They can be purchased for each. |-| Corpus = |-| Grineer = |-| Syndicates = |-| Deluxe = Adau Glyphs The Adau Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 27 Glyphs depicting stylized Warframes, Companions, and characters. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 21%. Emblematic Glyphs The Emblematic Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 10 Glyphs depicting various symbols and emblems. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – which saves 25%. Vedda Glyphs The Vedda Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 8 Glyphs depicting stylized Warframes. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 22%. Holiday Glyphs Donwyn The Donwyn Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market during Valentines 2017. This bundle includes 5 Glyphs. Calavera The Calavera Glyph Pack could have been purchased for from the Market during Halloween 2016. This bundle included 4 Glyphs. Solstice The Solstice Glyph Pack could have been purchased for from the Market during Christmas 2016. This bundle included 4 Glyphs. Winter The Winter Glyph Pack could have been purchased for from the Market during Christmas 2016. This bundle included 7 Glyphs. Other Glyphs The Baro Ki'Teer Glpyh can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer for + . The Grineer Queens Glyph is rewarded upon completion of The War Within. The Kuria Glyph is rewarded upon scanning all Kuria. The Teshin Glyph was a limited-edition Glyph that was given out during the launch of Update 19 Prime Glyphs Prime Glyphs are Glyphs depicting Prime Warframes with a light/dark background. They can only be obtained by purchasing their respective Prime Access. Both versions are unlocked when purchased. |-| Light = |-| Dark = TennoGen Glyphs The TennoGen Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 6 Glyphs created by: *LocoCrazy *NaturallySelected/Epsilon *Dynline *Inkary *Sharksteeth *Fabpsi The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 17%. Fan Glyphs Special Fan Glyphs can be obtained from various Content Creators of the Warframe Community. Glyph Prism A Glyph Prism is a gear item that allows players to apply their Glyph during an active mission. Players must first equip a Glyph Prism in their Gear menu, then deploy it on a solid surface in a mission. Only one Glyph Prism can be deployed in a mission at any time, and redeploying the Glyph Prism will remove a previous one already in place. Trivia *Older accounts that have not changed their Glyph may have an older default Lotus Symbol as a Glyph. It will remain as this Glyph unless manually changed. Patch History *Teshin and Grineer Queens glyphs added. *Day of the Dead glyphs added. *Emblematic Glyph Pack - 10 new Glyphs added. *Glyph functionality added to the game. }} Category:Gear Category:Market Category:Update 19